Stoker Flestcher
'''Stoker Flestcher- '''Stoker is rather an anti-hero for the series and a troublemaker to the Vampire Academy. He is often finding himself getting in trouble or his friends into trouble, but suffers from most of the bad luck in the series than anyone else. His name is obviously a pun of Bram Stoker, the author of Dracula and is more of a stereotypical vampire than the others due to his appearance and his lust for blood. Stoker's full name in the American release is Stoker Grimtale Cryptcrawler III Biography Stoker is a bit of an unlucky little vampire and often getting hurt or into trouble due to his antagonistic side. He is often full of himself and usually picking on Oskar for his 'vegetarian' behavior and fear of blood. Stoker can be seen as a jerk, but the others still consider him to be their friend, no matter what. Stoker seems to also be uncaring of what'll become of anyone if he endangers his life seen in the canon episode, "Das Wunderkind: The Child Prodigy", he would take Sunshine's blood transfusions for himself due to her rare blood type. The boy also has a crush on Gruftine Gothetticus, but she clearly has no interest in him. Stoker also seems to be very interested in Gruftine's cousin, Batoria. Not to mention the Egyptian exchange student, Nofre. In the fanfiction, "Never Say Uncle/New Blood" by PerkyGoth14, Stoker makes fun of Wren Needlemeyer for being born a witch on her mother's side and often makes jokes about her witch subculture and how she doesn't belong in the School for Vampires. He still does this and even makes fun of Wren for being an orphan after the death of her mother and her father disowns her. Even though Stoker constantly picks on Wren, he deep down cares for her and likes her, but just as a friend and he expresses it by yelling at her and she does the same. In another instance, a character created by TarnedAngel, Stoker meets his match in another vampire character and bonds with her, finding her to be the best friend for him and later, love interest. This vampire girl is known as Dica von Cemetery. The two marry later and have a child together named Lucia Flestcher. In a different fanfiction, "School For Little Vampires, Plus One" by Therecameaspider, Stoker turns his bullying attention on a half-mortal named Holly. Holly's mother is a vampire named Morgana, whom supposedly attended school with Count Von Horrificus and Klaus Pumpkinfiend when they were all children. Holly's father was a mortal man. It is implied in the storytelling that Holly has been aging like a vampire, despite not actually being one. Stoker feels Holly should not be at the school and does his best to make her feel unwelcome. Near the end of the story, however, Stoker finds himself at Holly's mercy when Polidori traps all the children and Holly refuses to free Stoker until he apologizes. Which he does, very pitifully. Family Lucia Flestcher (future daughter) Category:Vampires Category:Students Category:Sons Category:Bad characters Category:Canon characters